


Quarantine

by TacoDudes21



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoDudes21/pseuds/TacoDudes21
Summary: Were all in our homes or in quarantine because our oh-so-great president doesnt know how to shut everything down.





	Quarantine

Oh hey lets play with my friends OH WAIT I CANT. Well how about I get some groceries, oh WAIT everythings GONE. Well how about I just cry because everyones going to die. Yeah that sounds about right, lets do that.


End file.
